If You Only Dare To Look
by XxXFading-With-TimeXxX
Summary: There is hope, darling, if you only dare to look." As Naruto thinks he can't go on anymore, he reflects back on something someone once told him. T to be safe


A/N: hey there! It's Ramenproductions here! I have a new oneshot-drabble thing for you! it's in Naruto's pov, about his life. how he looks back an his friendship with Sasuke.

* * *

.:IF YOU ONLY DARE TO LOOK:.

I feel myself sinking into that pit of despair. That abyss that sucks out all light, all happiness. You know what I'm talking about. And though I know that I'm going down, I can't help but revel in it. 'Finally' I think, 'its almost over.' And we move on. The world turns and people are broken, heart or otherwise. Beyond repair. Like the rejected toys at a store. Some kid played with them for a whole, but got bored. Moved on when the toy was . in need of repair. Because something else comes in. Something better. More interesting. And we fall down and cry. I know that I'm a broken toy. Unwanted, used. Garbage. No one has to tell that to me, but I don't know, there's something there. Something there that wasn't before. This alien feeling, so new. So sudden! My self, my whole being, it feels good! I embrace it! I covet it. But what is it? I do not understand. My whole being has no idea how to cope with this sensation. It seems to be running through my veins! Like blood. It gives me new life! All this time, I had no idea why I was here, going through all this. Now I know! It makes me _stronger. _Who I _am. _And I feel I want this to never go away. But I know that is just selfish. All the other people in this life (just like me, oh so similar) they need this too. We all need to be fixed. To be needed. Wanted. And so, with our new-found…what? What is it? This, this…..Hope! that's it! This is _hope_! I thought that it had been long erased from my emotions. The limited ones a broken toy can have that is. I still remember them, the _words_. Such lies. Words can do anything. They can paint an image for you, of the most beautiful, the most spiteful things in the world. They can twist into demons, attacking you while you try to keep them at bay. But those _words_! I hear them. They are everywhere. In my head, following me around. And those _voices_! Speaking in riddles, of happiness, so obscure, to me anyways. And then I realize, all this time, what they were all saying. All of them…

"There is hope, darling, if you only dare to look. It's not always as far off as it seems. You just have to open your eyes and _see._ Stand up on your own, and make every second worth something."

Lies. All of them. Liars. They know it, too. Those dirty pigs. Liars and pigs. They say that they're not lies. It's true! "You just have to believe!" They shout at me, but how do they expect me to something so heinous as _believe_ them, when all that ever did for me was send me spiraling downward into a pit of despair! Ha! As if I'd be as naïve as to believe them! What fools. All of them. They think that if they say it enough, then it will be so. It is not how the world is. Their innocent, simple, little minds. Then maybe, if they keep it up long enough, they'll _convince _themselves that it's true. As if anyone needs to actually be _convinced_ of the truth! What a riot! They shouldn't need their minds made up by "The Man." People are (supposed to be) independent creatures. They are supposed to have their own _opinions_ on life. We should not have to conform to society because they don't like us! I absolutely think that's hilarious! They want me to conform because I have "a problem"! like originality is a disease! That is rich!

Lies. Everywhere. They follow everyone. Seeping into their lives, their homes, their _selves_. The way we are, we want to be better, really, we do. But it's hard to stop. You can't just not be the way you are. Too hard to stop. It's so depressing when we almost believe those lies! We hardly believe it's so. And that's how it is. Life. And we wish to be the way we _were_. At that time, remember? That distant past. When life wasn't so terrible. When it was _good_. Maybe. Now I remember something. Something I said about their lies. The first time I broke away from the conformity.

"No matter what we smile and lie, Hoping not to cry."

That's when I finally do it. This broken toy is on it's way to being repaired. I have finally dared to look.

* * *

I remember him. I remember Sasuke. When we were young. We'd go out and play all day, or we'd just glare at each other. I remember him. We'd train together. Make each other stronger. A balance. Me and Sasuke, we are on a scale, balancing each other out. Complete opposites. But we were perfect together. The two of us, we make each other whole. Even our appearences are opposite. And yet, we work together in perfect tandem. I know if I could ignore the villagers' distaste towards me, and if I could work harder, I would be able to catch uo to Sasuke. He was my idol. I aspired to be just like him. And in working in a team with him, I was able to, to a certain degree. But it wasn't enough. It's just never enough. Because he is gone. He left us, and didn't look back...But maybe, if I work hard and train, maybe, I can run and run and catch up. Then, I can bring him back to me. To us. I wonder when it will be enough...

* * *

A/N: thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed it! I sure enjoyed writing it!! please review! 


End file.
